User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Talk About Ryokugyu
And now, in the spirit of unnecessary discussion, we shall discuss the little-discussed new admiral...Ryokugyu! Man, is it just me, or his his name just way too complicated? Anyways, though Ryokugyu probably isn't gonna appear for a while and he plays no part in current events, he makes for an interesting person to discuss because we know absolutely nothing about him except for an offhand remark calling him a "Beast". So, the major topic is what Ryokugyu's power will be. I'm pretty sure he will have some kind of Devil Fruit, because if he didn't Oda would have to work hard to make him different from Garp. I would like to see him be a Zoan, particuarly a Mythical Zoan because for one he'd be the first Zoan admiral, and his title of "Beast" would make a lot of sense.'' Plus, if my memory is correct, we haven't had a MAJOR Zoan villain since Rob Lucci and Kaku. Yes, Ryokugyu's name does mean bull, but that's already taken. I think instead that he will have a fruit that allows him to turn into the Chimaera, a legendary monster from Greek myths that is made up of a lion's head, a goat's body, and a snake for a tail. This would undoubtedly be the most unique Zoan fruit introduced, and it would serve Ryokugyu well as the Chimaera in Greek myths was a complete force of destruction until, in the greek myth style of things, it was slayed by a courageous hero. That's my main prediction, but here are some other powers that I thought up: *Copy Fruit: Ryokugyu could make unlimited copies of himself as well as other people to assist in battle. The clones would of course be weaker than the original, but it would give the Marines a near-unstoppable fighting force *Telekinesis Fruit: This is a tad too much like Issho's so it probably won't appear, but Ryokugyu would basically be unstoppable with the power to move anything and anyone around. *Blood Fruit: Besides putting fear into his opponents with endless streams of blood, Ryokugyu could manipulate ''other peoples' blood, meaning he could end fights quickly by wounding people in the blink of an eye or cutting off their circulation. Truly a beastly fruit, though not sure if it would be a Logia or if it would be like Magellan's fruit. *Mind-Control Fruit: This would be even scarier than the blood fruit, and my favorite fanon fruit of all. Ryokugyu could just enter your mind and make you do whatever, from forcing you to go to jail to making you kill your friends. Only those with incredibly strong minds would be able to resist it, and the affects of this fruit would reach far and wide. Also, there is the question on what Ryokugyu's "justice" will be like. I'm not in the mood to elaborate much on this so I just think he'll be "Aggressive Justice", which means he won't be passive when it comes to criminals (much less passive than Kuzan, Borsalino, and Issho), but will be just short of a rampaging, murderous, psychopath like Akainu is. So, what do you think Ryokugyu will be like? Category:Blog posts